The prophacy
by Alpha Sam
Summary: A trainer is out on his Pokémon adventure and after a battle he is followed. He is told about some prophecy ... what could it be read to find out! .
1. The prophecy

It all started one day after I battled a girl that came out of nowhere, there was something weird about her. She didn't talk with her mouth but by telepathy and her hair was purple, it waved in the wind like a Pokemon I seen in books. So anyway the battle ended and I turned to look at my pokegear and found out that i was on route 32 and if i kept going I would find a Pokemon center which my one and only pokemon needed badly if i wanted to keep going today. I turned back to the trainer only to find that she had vanished like she appeared.

I started to head to the Pokemon center when i heard a gun shot and something wizzing right by me, causing me to jump. I turned to see six men dressed in black with a red r on their shirt. They were running and shouting. I turned and ran as fast as I could but fell down a hill, but that didn't stop me for long. I jumped back up and ran to the Pokemon center.

I got to the Pokemon center and nurse joy jumped to see an tired trainer in her lobby. "we don't get many trainers here, what can I help u with?" joy asked.

"I need you yo heal my Pokemon please?" I reached for my Growlithe but couldn't find her pokeball. I fell to the floor.

"I'm the worst trainer ever!" I shouted. A beeping sound caught my attention. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my pokedex and flipped it open.

"new Pokemon detected." It said in a monotone voice.

I turned around to see the trainer I had battled before standing behind me holding out a pokeball to me.

'you dropped this when you fell down the hill' she said telepathically.

"Gez you must be a ninja or something!" I shouted.

'um why were those people after you.' she asked. I quickly handed the pokeball to the nurse.

"I have no idea I just.." I was interrupted by the nurse.

"whose been chasing you?" she asked.

"some men in black suites with a red r on the front." as if by magic five the of the four lights above my head went out. Nurse joy handed me my Pokemon and I turned to leave as I did though my pokedex started to beep again. I pulled it put and looked at it. It pointed right behind me.

"odd." I said to myself as I looked and saw the mysterious trainer behind me. I shrugged the thought off and left.

~.~.~.~.~.

As I was walking the pokedex kept beeping and I turned and looked and every time the strange trainer was there. I decided that I better take the battery's out of it before I chuck it in the nearest garbage can. I figured that if I stopped to do something that trainer would pass me but nope she stopped and looked at me confused.

"Can I help you, would you like another battle?" I asked as I rubbed my temples to get rid of a headache the dex's beeping started.

'I do not wish to battle but to join you, is that all right?' She said telepathically.

"I guess... Just don't take my stuff when i'm asleep tonight." she came closer and held my right arm with both her arms rapped around it.

"a little clingy aren't we." I thought to myself.

The sun was about to set when the reached the union cave. 'Don't you think we should set up you tent?' she asked tugging on the case that held the tent pieces together.

"yea I think your right." I knelt down and took the tent out of my backpack. I set up the tent while she got the fire started.

"so can you cook?" I asked hammering a peg into the ground.

'cook? No I can't cook. I eat raw barriers that's all.' she looked at the ground. I walked over and set up my travel grill and cooked some spoink ribs. I called the girl over to eat and she rushed over.

"Hey I never did get your name." I said handing her a rib.

'Names Sara and yours is Jace right?' she said surprising me.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

'well the prophesy mentions someone exactly like you.' she explained.

"What do you mean prophecy?" I put down my food.

'I'll explain in the morning.' she said walking into my tent.

"Hey how come you don't have your own tent?" I asked.

'Because I'm not a real trainer and no I'm not one of those strange people talking about the end of the world... You'll understand in the morning.' She explained.

~.~.~.~

I woke up and something fluffy was right next to me, I sat up and all I could see was a big blue blur until I put my glasses on. What I saw made my eyes widen, there was a Suicune sleeping in my tent. I scouted closer and petted it. Its eyes opened and the big dog looked at me.

'Morning Jace.' the suicune smiled.

"wait your Sara?" my mouth went all anime and hit the floor.

'Yes.' She nodded.

"ok then now I'm going to believe what you have to tell me!" I shouted, causing her to laugh.

'Your funny.' she giggled.

I sat there waiting for her to tell me but she looked the other way. "well... Aren't you going to tell me?" I asked, getting impatient.

'well let pack first those people that were chasing you yesterday are close I can sense it.' her facile expression went serious. We or should I say I because Sara was still looking like a Pokemon, finished packing we found our way to the union cave entrance, I could hear cry's from the strong Pokemon that live in there.

"um I think I might have a hard time with just my Growlithe in there do you think you could help if I needed it?" I turned to look at her and she nodded. We headed in the cave and Sara told me about the said prophecy.

'well the prophecy tells that a certain trainer would walk this certain route on this exact day and would look like you... It also mentioned about him being chased by some men.' she said.

"yes but what does it say about me, and what does it have to do with you?" I asked.

'well um it says that I shall find my true love here and..' she blushed and looked away.

"wait your... I... Uh... How is this possible?" I stopped and looked at her.

'Well you see in a few days you should be changing into a Pokemon yourself, the prophecy doesn't say exactly what Pokemon that is though.' She explained.

We heard a gun shot and a few bullets flew by our heads. We took off running to get out of the cave. "How'd they catch up to us so fast?" I asked.

'I don't know but there's... AAAAAHHH!' Sara screamed in my head. I turned to look and I saw Sara's fore leg had been shot. She quickly limped up to me and nudged an empty pokeball on my belt and she was engulfed in a red light. I knew why she did that and I ran to get out of the cave.

The cave exit lead to route 33 a difficult rainy path. I ran and heard shouts from the cave. I ran so fast that i didn't see a rock in front of me. I tripped over the rock and landed in a big puddle of mud. I quickly pushed my self up and i felt a searing pain in my left ankle. I fell back down into the mud.

"Come on I can do this!" I shouted I got back to my feet an took off running, but it wasn't long before i was back on the ground again. I tripped on some mud and slid right into a tree. Sara's pokeball hit the ground causing it to open. Sara looked around and seen me on the ground. My eyes slowly closed and I fell into utter darkness...

**Please Review**


	2. The Change

I woke up in a hospital bed and I looked around and seen Sara in her human form with a bandage around her arm. I got out of the bed and walked up to her.

"you prophecy says I'm suppose to be chased by these men and if you stay with me you might be captured or worse." I sighed. I picked up her pokeball and crushed it in my hands.

"she's right im getting stronger." i smiled. I turned around picked up my things and left the room.

I walked out of the hospital and I heard shouting not just normal shouting, this shouting was in my head. 'you little basterd I don't care if your part of a prophecy you don't leave my sister!' I was knocked back threw the hospitals glass doors. I looked up and seen two Pokemon pining me to the floor.

"Entie... Raikou!" I gasped.

'you need to be punished' Entie shouted. Both Entie and Raikou charged up their attacks and hit me at the same time.

**Pov switch**

**Arceus**

Arceus heard the screams from the boy that was to be Suicune's mate. He roared and he gleamed with bright golden light. The light settled down and he said. "it has been done."

**Pov** **switch**

**Jace**

I began to glow and I could fell power, so much power. Something was whispering in my head telling me to think about moving a rock at Raikou. As I did a big bolder came out of the ground and was thrown at him knocking him out. Another voice said to think about water and blow it at Entie. As I did water came out of my mouth and drenched Entie. This didn't stop them for long they were back to attacking me. Suicune rushed down the stares and tried to halt the attack on me but Entie in his blind rage threw her into a wall her wolf body laid there very still that's when it hit me. My rage came and I blasted both Pokemon away. Suicune got back up and ran toward me and I rubbed her side.

'I never got to finish telling you the ready of the prophecy, this wouldn't have happened if I did, by which you wouldn't have tried to leave. I'll explain things to them then lets go rest out in the woods and I can tell you the rest of it.' Sara lead us to the woods and found us a good place to rest that we wouldn't get spotted by other people.

"Sara if you don't mind could you tell me the rest of the prophecy?" Sara looked at me for a second before she began.

'Well after you change into a pokemon they won't chase you.' She said.

"Why are they after me in the first place?" I asked completely confused.

'I'm sorry it doesn't say.' we sat for a moment before Entie laid next to me our sides touching.

"What are you doing Entie?" I asked confused.

'Sara was right you do feel like her and your eyes match hers too!' he growled.

"What are you talking about, and who do i feel like?" i asked completely and utterly confused.

'you see Entie my brother's mate died from the exact same people chasing you...' sara looked at her paws.

'I heard they killed her pups up right in front of her.' Raikou added. I was shocked I could believe people could do such a thing.

'Those pups deserved to die!' Entie growled.

"Why?" I asked utterly confused

'they weren't mine, a Pokemon went against prophecy and mated with her before I could!' he roared.

He got back up and launched a fire ball at me, I went to deflect the attack but it being launched at such a close range I had no time to do so. I was thrown into Raikou. I stood back up only to be thunder clawed in the face. I fell back words and Raikou and Entie both surrounded me. I could hear Sara telling them to both nock it off but they wouldn't listen if anything it egged them on. Both Entie and Raikou launched similar attacks like those to a few hours ago. I quickly gathered dark energy and let it go at once my attack looked similar to a dark pulse but it put my enemy's to sleep. All three of the legendary's fell to the ground snoring as they did. I walked over to Sara and laid next to her it didn't take me long to join them in their sleep.

I awoke some odd hours latter the air was chilly but that's not what woke me. What did was Sara kicking me. I turned and looked at her, she had scared look plastered onto her face but she wasn't the only one all three of the Johto dogs had the same look. All three of them were what looked to be running away from something. I rubbed Sara's fur to ease her pain and hopefully wake her up but it looked like it only made things worse.

"Arceus has given us orders to train you in dark and psychic." a ghastly voice boomed around me.

"w-w-whose t-t-there!?" I screamed.

"lookie Darkrai you frightened him." another voice said. I turned around and to see Darkrai and Cresselia come out from the trees.

"Come on your day as a Pokemon draws closer we don't have much time" the lunar Pokemon said. And with that we were engulfed in a bright light.

When the bright light faded I could see that we were on an island which was a completely different from were I once stood.

"where are we?" I asked messing with a leaf that was on a tree next to me.

'New moon island, the place we will train you." Darkrai said in his ghastly voice. I reached for my Growlithe's pokeball and Cresselia's eye started to glow and my pokeball flew to the side.

"He said that we were going to train you not your Pokemon." the lunar Pokemon hummed. After a few hours of training the two legend Pokemon sent me back to Ilex forest, where I was face to face with a teary eyed Suicune and two angry johto dogs.

'Where were you?' Sara cried.

"Um I was training with Darkrai and his counter part." I looked at Sarra.

'Lies!' Entie roared. Raikou and Entie charged at me and I quickly halted their moves with a psychic attack, lifting them both into the air and slamming them into a tree causing both trees to collapse. I stood next to Sara and Entie limped over to me.

'Arceus wants you to be trained then we will train you' Entie pounded his paw in the ground. I looked over to Sara and my eye started to glow red like flames. Sara backed up and Entie took a battle stance and launched a flame thrower. I was engulfed in flames, i threw my arms out and the flame immediately went out.

"my turn hot head." i smiled. Something in what i said brought up memory's of him and his mate which caused his eyes to tear up.

'No!' he roared. I lifted a rock in the air and it immediately caught fire. The attack hit him head on and he was out.

Raikou jumped up to the battle field. 'My turn.' Raikou laughed as he launched a thunderbolt.

My eyes turned yellow and I launched a counter thunderbolt. The two attacks hit and electricity shot everywhere, one stray bolt hit Entie waking him up. Raikou ran up and tried to use thunder crunch on my right arm, I quickly dodged and thunder punched his about, giving him a nose bleed and causing him to yelp in pain.

"come on you can do better, it feels like I'm training you!" I shouted. Raikou charged at me, he pined me to the ground. I kicked him in the gut so hard that he flew few feet in the air. I took a deep breath and let loose a powerful thunder. Raikou hit the ground with a thud, but didn't get back up. I walked up to Raikou and poked him a few times.

'Five more minutes.' Raikou mumbled.

Sara walked over to my side and I relaxed and my eyes turned completely grey symbolizing I was using any power type.

"Suicune, Entie! Arceus has called a meeting at the hall of origins." Celibi called as he floated over to the group. We waited for Raikou to wake up and headed off.

We got to the hall of origins and Arceus immediately called the four of us into a big empty room. "Arceus I'm glad to be in your presents." I bowed.

'Oh cut the crap!' Entie growled.

"I wouldn't be so mean to him if I were you, after all she or he was your mate in his past life. My eyes widened and the Johto trio took a steep back.

"Did I forget to tell you three that?" Arceus looked at the group confusedly.

"wait I was... A girl!?" I shouted.

"yes please now go into the room there and the room will help you change into the Pokemon your distend to be." Arceus said pointing to the room to my right.

I walked to the entrance, Arceus said one last thing before I entered. "be aware once you go in your memories from your past life will join your memories from this life, both good and bad memories will be there."

I turned to the entrance and went in. I entered the room and I began to glow. My legs felt heavy and I fell to the floor, I could hear my bones moving, cracking and popping into new locations. I watched as my snout extended out and I felt like needles were being stabbed into my skin. The glow subsided as did the pain but that was the least of my worries. Memory's of my past life flooded into my mind. The worst of them was the memory's of my pups being killed in front of me. I ran out of the room and the legendary's stood there in shock. I looked like a Suicune but the white fur was black indicating i was normal power type. My sadden glare laid on Raikou, and memories felled my mind. I jumped for him, the three other Pokemon had no idea what was going on. Raikou only had a slight idea of what was going on.

"what in the name of Arceus is going on?" Arceus demanded.

'Raikou over there was the Pokemon that destroyed my first prophecy, he failed to protect his pups also, causing our pups to be kill in front of me." I growled, my grey parts started turning brown as did my eyes.

The ground started to shake and a fissure appeared where I stood. 'I'm going to finish what I was unable in my previous life" I roared.

Entie glared at Raikou and Arceus stepped in my way blocking me from attacking Raikou as he left. Suicune and Entie both tackled me and pined me to the ground. "Jace please stay leave it Arceus will punish him." Suicune grunted as I pushed up.

"Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him, Jamey." Entie Added.

'Jamey...' I thought to my self, I started remembering my time with Entie in my past life. My bones started to shift my fur changed its colors. Both Johto dogs got off and looked at my new change. I looked over my self and noticed I looked like Entie. "how is this possible you can change into two Pokemon?" Entie and Suicune both asked at the same time.

"Entie, Suicune! Arceus wants you three in the meeting hall." Mew called.

"maybe we can ask Arceus about this." I suggested.

We ran down the hall and I could see Arceus wait for us at the meeting hall entrance. "ahh I see you can change into Entie. Try to change into Raikou. But the rest of you please go find a seat." Arceus smiled.

Suicune and Entie walked in while I thought of Raikou, it didn't take long for my fur to change colors and my bones to change. "This is wonderful, come follow me, but first change into your human form!" Arceus said walking into the meeting hall.

I followed Arceus to a small stage. "please sit here until I call you." he pointed to a seat in the front row.

All the legendary's had changed into their human form and had taken a seat. Arceus walked up to the podium and began to talk about different things. After he finished he called me up to the stage. "okay Jace I need you to change into to the Pokemon I say, when I say." He ordered and turned to the crowd of legends.

"We have found our Suicune's mate! Jace if you will Suicune!" Arceus shouted.

I nodded and changed into my Suicune form. The crowd clapped and cheered Arceus held his hand up and they quieted down. "in addition we have found Entie's mate... Jace please" he said looking at me.

I roared and my fur, tails and horn changed till I looked like Entie. Some of the crowd whispered and some cheered, Arceus raised his hand again to get the legends to quiet down.

"And we have found Raikou's mate as well..." I stampered back.

"Well?" Arceus asked getting impatient. I swallowed and changed into Raikou, I could hear Entie growl at Raikou from across the room. Arceus started to speak again.

"Now the prophecy has yet to be completed one more thing must be completed." Suicune jumped up as did the other two Johto dogs. Arceus called the three up. The thee walked up and stood next to me and Arceus put his right hand on my head and his left on Suicune's.

"Now the last part of the prophecy is to change the gender of these two." Arceus said looking directly at Suicune.

**Author note: so what do u think? Please R&R!**


	3. The End Of a New Biggining

After the transgendering was done I stood there and looked over my body. I was quickly tackled by the three dogs. "AHHHPFF!" I yelped as I hit the floor.

"The prophecy has been completely filled as of now!" Arceus shouted over the roar of the crowd. While I was attacked by a brogue of kisses from the three legendaries.

"Okay! OKAY! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

"Please save it for later." Arceus told us, the three legendaries stood up and looked at the crowd.

"You may go to your seats..." Arceus trialed off as we went to our seats.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We were walking to the den, I was was in my Suicune form. "So what are we going to do when we get to the den?" Raikou asked.

"... I don't know... But not what you're thinking." I said glaring at him. Raikou chuckled nervously.

"You're going to have to earn my trust, it won't end like last time!" I shouted Claw and Entie tried to hold me back and quite me down.

"Flora shush you're going to attacked unwanted attention!" Entie Said.

"Fine but you two better watch him or else I'll go to have Arceus watch me." I said.

"Don't worry we will, I will keep a close eye on you this time." Entie said, I nuzzled his side.

"Hey don't forget about me hehe." Claw said, I just laughed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That night at the den.

Rickou got up and walked over to me, Claw and Entie. We we're laying side by side, me in the middle. Rickou walked closer and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry for what I have done... The pain I've caused you and Entie..." he then licked my side of my face causing me to wake.

"Hummmm..." I opened my eyes just a crack.

"Ohhh did I wake you I'm sorry" he said staring at my eyes.

"What did you need Raikou?" I asked almost falling back to sleep.

"Umm nothing just to apologize for my actions in your past..." He looked away.

"Mmmmm okay... " I closed my eyes.

"M-m-may I..." I stuttered.

"Yes?..." I said getting irritated for getting my sleep disturbed.

"Can I ... CAN I LAY WITH YOU TOO?" He suddenly shouted, the other two legendaries shook but didn't wake.

"... Fine. " I yawned. "But I you do anything funny I will cut..." I yawned again. " ... Cut your balls off.." I laid down, feeling him lay down on my back his head resting next to mine. I was literally surrounded by males.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Well you can't lay anywhere else that's close to me so I guess it's fine..." I said falling asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Entie shouted.

"Hmmmm why are you yelling Entie..." I said sleepily.

"Entie I asked her and she said yes!" He shouted back. I opened my eyes to see Entie and Raikou fighting.

"That's no excuse! You were supposed to stay away from her!" Claw yelled.

"Guys stop yelling your making my ears hurt." I said still trying to sleep and not actually paying attention to the argument.

"Please I'm sorry Entie, I won't make a mistake again!" Raikou shouted. Entie shot a Flamethrower at Raickou which Raikou then git rid of it by a thunder bolt which Entie dodged and stepped on me.

"Ohh ARCEUS!" He shouted as he triped, causing me to yelp in pain.

"Flora!" Claw and Raikou both rushed over and pushed Entie off me.

"Are you okay, I'm so sorry!" Raikou said worried.

"I'm fine." I said getting up and walking out of the cave.

"Where are you going Flora?" Entie asked picking himself up.

"I'm going out to find myself some food and someplace quieter to sleep..." I walked out.

"Wait! It's too dangerous out there!" They all shouted.

"Well I can't sleep with you yelling... " I turned and started to leave again.

"Can at least one of us go with you to protect you?" Raikou asked.

"No..." I changed into my human form.

"Please we need to keep you safe!" Entie cried. I ignored him and walked off into the woods.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I ran through the forest changed into my Suicune form because it was one of the faster of my forms. "Haha I'm catching up!" I yelled to my pray, a little squirrel.

"Not yet!" it panted and dove into a hole in the ground.

"Darn it got away!" I stomped and walked over to an oran berry tree and ate the berries instead. 'I wonder how the guys are doing?...' I thought to myself.

I suddenly heard a twig snap and I quickly turned around to come face to face with Raikou. "What are you doing here?" I asked not seeing the others.

"They are looking for you... You've been gone almost all day." He informed me.

"I told you guys what I was doing..." I went back to eating some oran berries.

"Yes but we we're worried!" He said watching me eat.

"Hmmm well don't argue in the in the morning then." I said.

"But he was getting mad at me for being close to you!" he said getting frustrated.

"What's going on?" Entie said joining the group as well as Claw.

"Entie I don't want any arguing going on while I'm sleeping and also I did let him sleep with us." I said.

"That doesn't madder I told him he stays away from you no madder if you give him permission or not! I'm not loosing you again! And I'm tired of you not listening to me! Entie yelled causing me to back away in fear.

Claw must have noticed my fright because he whispered something to Entie and he backed down. "Entie, Flora I'm sorry..." He looked away.

"It's okay lets go back to the den..." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Claw shouted happily.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning I woke up early while everyone was asleep, I looked around the den and seen Raikou all by himself. 'I know I shouldn't but he's lonely.' I thought to myself as I wiggled myself out of my mates grasps and trotted over to Raikou and laid next to him. But this caused both of the sleeping dogs to wake.

"What are you going?!" Entie and Claw Whispered to me. I ignored them and laid my head down on my paws. Worst mistake ever.

Entie jumped up and picked me up by the throat and slamming me into the stone wall causing Raikou to wake with a fright. I gulped completely scared and my back in pain from being slammed into the wall. Claw and Raikou were both in shock to do anything. "E-Entie!" I choked as I had a hard time breathing.

"E-Entie you're hurting me!?" I cried. Entie did not let go only his grip tightened around my fragile throat. "E... I ... Ca...nt... Breath!" The lack of oxygen caused me to pass out; Entie let go causing me to fall to the floor. He backed away slowly.

"E-Entie what did you do brother?" Claw asked still in shock.

"I'm... I am soo sorry!" He dropped down and nuzzled me to wake me up.

"Entie how could you!" Raikou yelled.

" I didn't mean to she didn't listen to me!" He yelled back scared.

"You could have killed her!" Claw yelled. The three boys picked me up and laid me down and Entie walked over and sat down at the cave opening.

"Flora please wake up!" Raikou said.

A few minutes I woke up the pain in my back and neck brought back the memory of the past events. I looked over at Raikou and cried. "Shhhh... Its okay Entie didn't mean to hurt you." Claw said asuringly.

"Yea he didn't!" Raikou quickly added. I couldn't look at Entie let alone the same room as him.

"I think I... I will stay with Arceus..." I said. I could feel the sadness rise in the den. " I'm sorry..." I got up and ignored the pain in my back.

"Please don't go!" Claw said.

"I can't stay here." I looked at Claw.

"You must stay here!" Entie said turning back into the cave. "I won't let you leave! You won't be clamed by any other Legendary but us!" he shouted.

I slowly backed away from Entie in fear. "ENTIE DON'T ARCEUS WILL FIND OUT AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM US!" Claw and Raikou yelled.

He quickly back be into a corner. "Entie y-you don't want to do this." I cowered in the corner.

"But we must or some one else will take you... Plus I can smell your heat, you would never make it to Arceus in your condition." He nuzzled my neck, which I flinched when his fur contacted with mine. "Your smell of your heat made me feel protective and I needed to fight for dominance ... I'm sorry for hurting you Flora..." He apologized.

'Now that he mentioned it I felt different in my lower area' I thought. "Flora may we make you our mate now?" Entie asked and all eyes turned to me.

"I... I guess j-just don't be rough, please" I said.  
That night we became mated and Entie never acted like that again.

~END~

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: WELL WHAT YA THINK SORRY IF THE END ISN'T WHAT YOU WERE HOPEING, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE AND MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS WHAT RATING YOU WOULD LIKE IT TO BE.**


End file.
